


Jack and the Lass

by GentlemanFrown



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanFrown/pseuds/GentlemanFrown
Summary: Different Ann(e) prompts that I've filled on Tumblr will be posted here. They will range from angst to hurt/comfort to fluff to smut. Feel free to leave your own prompts in the comments!





	1. Home

**ANONYMOUS ASKED _Prompt: Ann moving into Shibden and meeting the family for real_**

* * *

 

James was carrying the cases in with help from Anne’s servants as Ann walked up to a brightly smiling Anne. Her wife looked as imposing as ever, at least she would to anyone who wasn’t as close to her as Ann was. Tall, dark and handsome, Ann thought fondly as she walked over and grasped her hand, leaning in to kiss Anne’s cheek. “Ann, how wonderful to have you here,” Anne said and the warmth in her voice, the joy, made Ann swoon.

She had informed her tribe of her move as well as the offer she’d made her Aunt to move in with her at Shibden Hall, which she had declined. Ann had known she would because she found the Listers an ‘odd bunch’, which is why Ann had offered it. Then, she couldn’t say she had neglected her, but it also assured her that her aunt, as much as she loved her, wouldn’t come nose around her life at Shibden. She didn’t want that. Her aunt wasn’t like the Listers. She wasn’t accepting and surely wouldn’t approve of the sleeping arrangements, no matter how common it was for friends to share a bed. 

She took a deep breath and Anne squeezed her hand. “No need to be nervous. My aunt is looking forward to seeing you, as is Marian. She hopes to finally have some sort of a sister who will do with her what I never enjoyed doing.” Anne told Ann who smiled bravely and tried to relax. This would work out fine, wouldn’t it?

She grasped Anne’s arm as she was led into Shibden. She’d been here before and it always struck her how, even if it wasn’t as elegant as Anne wanted it to be, it always felt… welcoming and homely, in a way her home had never been. It had always felt distant as if it was a constant show of perfection that was being put on. She walked up to the drawing room, where she could already see tea waiting for her. There she was greeted by the Listers.

“Miss Walker, we are delighted to have you join our household.” Jeremy Lister spoke as he greeted her. “Do call me Ann.” She offered and he offered the same to her, that she may call him Jeremy. Both Anne’s aunt and Marian greeted her warmly and then she took a seat next to Anne on the couch, who was smiling brightly still. Ann matched her and the family seemed altogether pleased to have her here.

Tea was pleasant, and Ann was introduced to Anne and Marian’s bickering around twenty minutes in. She had seen them argue about the reform bill, back in the day, but this just went on and on about a whole variety of topics. Eventually, she couldn’t stop herself from placing her hand on Anne’s knee after a particular snappy comment to her sister. Anne looked over at her, raised an eyebrow but sat back and backed down, causing Ann to draw her hand back, now embarrassed to have done that in front of the family. No one seemed to mind though, Aunt Anne even giving her a warm smile which she returned. 

As tea ended, Ann lingered in the drawing room as Anne excused herself to go check on the servants - that they’d moved everything in properly - and Marian left the room as well, possibly to check that Anne wasn’t too rude to the servants. Jeremy walked up to her with a kind smile. “Thank you so much, again, for letting me move in,” Ann told him politely and he returned the kind expression. “You make my daughter happy, and you are delightful company. Why would we not want you to move in?” He asked “I’m very pleased she’s settled now, especially with a woman such as yourself. I can already see you have a… calming effect on her, as far as that is possible.” He spoke and then with a polite nod, left the room. Another nod from Aunt Anne and Ann too left the room to go upstairs, to find the room she’d be sharing with Anne now full of her cases and Anne, looking around to find room for her things. 

“I may need to get another wardrobe commissioned. You have more dresses than I had anticipated.” Anne said, without even greeting her. Ann found her adorable in moments like this, where she was so into her own thoughts. She could almost hear the wheels working overtime in her head. “I can leave some in the cases Anne, and I may have brought clothes I shouldn’t have. I could also keep some at Crow Nest, in the attic and just get them when I need them.” She offered, but Anne shook her head. “No, no. This is your home. This is where all your things need to have a place.” She explained and Ann walked over to Anne, wrapping her arms around Anne’s waist and kissing her neck. “You’re here, so, I am already home.”


	2. The Chaumière

_**ANONYMOUS ASKED Prompt: what happened in the shed after the first kiss lol thanks!!** _

* * *

Ann was still smiling at Anne after the first touch of their lips ended. Anne was cradling her face and Ann leaned forward to touch her forehead to Anne’s. They didn’t say anything, just gazed at each other before Ann leaned forward and kissed Anne. It was an odd feeling, one she’d never felt before. Well, not like this.

Mr. Ainsworth had kissed her but it hadn’t excited her like this kiss did. There was no tingle up and down her spine and certainly not the wish to do it again. Besides, Anne’s lips were soft and gentle and didn’t demand anything. They were just there, happy to be kissed and kiss her but nothing about them was too harsh.

She kissed Anne slowly, and frowned, pulling back as she felt something wet against her lip. Anne chuckled, seemingly amused by her confusion. “Don’t be alarmed.” Anne started. “Open your mouth slightly when you kiss me.” She said and Ann kept frowning. “Whatever for?” She wondered and Anne bit her lower lip gently. “Just do it.” She urged, her voice gentle still and so, Ann leaned in and kissed Anne again, parting her lips slightly and then felt Anne’s tongue inside her mouth, but as it met her own it didn’t feel odd as much as it felt exciting. It was… erotic, and she hadn’t expected that.

“What was that?” Ann asked breathlessly as they pulled apart after a while. “That, my dear, is French kissing,” Anne said with a glint in her eye and Ann licked her lips, pulling Anne up so she could get off her knees and sit next to her on the couch before she decided that she needed to study this art of kissing, right now and thus they continued for hours, until both their lips and tongues were sore, their chest was heaving and Ann, in particular, was squirming. “God, Anne…” She breathed out as their foreheads rested together, just after Anne announced they probably should make their way back to Crow Nest. “I don’t know if I can stand.” She admitted with a chuckle and Anne pecked her lips. “I can assure you that kissing doesn’t affect your ability to walk, Miss Walker.” She spoke and stood up. “Come on, now. Before they come looking for us.” She told her and Ann agreed that wouldn’t be all too good, even if the blinds were closed. So, she looped her arm through Anne’s and together they walked back to Crow Nest, though it cannot be said that there wasn’t a tree which didn’t have two women pressed up against it once in a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your own prompts in the comments!


	3. Mrs. Lawton

**ANONYMOUS ASKED _I can’t stop thinking about Marianna visiting after the Ann(e)s are married and moved in together and just all the chaotic and jealous energy so I’d love you to write something for that_**

* * *

“Ann! Ann, stop this right this instant!” Anne yelled as she chased Ann, who was  _very_ fast for a woman with a supposed weak spine and in a giant dress. Finally, she grasped Ann’s elbow as they stood between the trees surrounding the Shibden estate. “What is wrong?” Anne asked as she looked at Ann, trying to find a reason why her wife was storming off like a madwoman.

Ann had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she looked at Anne, who had just broken her heart. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know.” Ann sobbed and Anne looked completely bewildered. “My love, what did I do?” She asked and Ann felt the urge to raise her hand and slap her, for the first time ever but didn’t. She held it in. “I… saw you. You and Mrs. Lawton.” She said and her breath caught in her throat before she burst out into tears, her hand going to her chest in which her heart was breaking.

Anne’s eyes went wide. “Darling, no. Nothing - I” She stumbled over her words. “What you saw is not what… She kissed me. I pushed her away, Ann.” She told Ann.

“But you love her. You’ve always loved her and you… she looks at you. She looks at you like that and… and…” Ann sobbed and shook her head. She had always felt somewhere deep down that she was a second choice, a backup plan, that she wasn’t really Anne’s dream but seeing the alternative so clearly in front of her. Seeing Mrs. Lawton kissing her Anne with such a passion made her slam the door as she stormed off, not even sure whereto. Going to the chaumière would only be painful, with all the good memories of them but she just needed to get  _out_.

Anne reached out to grasp Ann’s arms. “I do not love her. I used to love her, but that is long gone.” She told her wife. “I committed to you, we built a life together which I love and that is why I pushed her away. I reminded her that I am no longer available, nor willing to participate in her tired old games.” She told Ann, who raised her arm and pointed at the Hall. 

“Why is she even here?” She cried. “Why is she in our home, making up to you, kissing you - why is she  _here_.” She asked, anger and hurt in her voice.

Anne looked completely bewildered by the turn of events of the day. “Darling, I didn’t… I just thought that we could be friends. I’ve always enjoyed her company, I didn’t think she’d be… so brazen, so disrespectful to our union. She’ll be gone tomorrow. We don’t… We don’t ever have to invite her back.” She told Anne and endeavored to pull her closer, even though Ann tried to struggle weakly against it. 

Anne wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to see that. I am not in love with Marianna, I can promise you that. I am in love with you and made the mistake of thinking her and I could be common friends. I should have never invited her to stay here. I am so sorry, darling.” She told her and rubbed Ann’s back.

Ann cried as she held onto Anne. She couldn’t imagine losing her wife, least of all to Marianna whom she already felt insecure around. She’d known Anne for so much longer, they’d shared so much over those twenty years they’d been in each other’s life and sometimes, she felt out of the loop with their inside jokes, their memories, their familiarity… She had no issue with Anne having friends, even women she’d been with but Marianna bothered her. The other women knew that now, there was no hope anymore and were just friends. Marianna on the other hand never seemed to give up. She always seemed to try and take Anne away, even though she had nothing to offer her. She was still married to Mr. Lawton. She couldn’t leave him and yet, she still wanted  _her_  wife,  _her_  Anne. 

As Anne whispered loving words and reassurances, Ann calmed down and eventually just sniffed as she held onto Anne, regaining steady breathing. Anne pulled back and moved her fingers underneath Ann’s chin, so their eyes could meet. “Do you believe me?” She asked, with sincerity in her eyes and Ann nodded. She did, she really did. Anne had never given her any indication of wishing to leave her, that is why that kiss she witnessed shocked her so much. She had not seen it coming at all.

“I do.” She told Anne and melted into the kiss that Anne gave her.

* * *

 

They excused themselves when they got back to Shibden, to go to their room. Ann had said that she couldn’t be around Marianna now, not without saying something she’d regret - though she wasn’t sure she would regret it. 

Anne was shocked when Ann kissed her in a demanding way when they entered their bedroom. The intimate moments that followed were very different than other times. Ann wasn’t on her back, receptive to whatever Anne wanted to give. No, this time it was the other way around. Anne found herself struggling to regain the upper hand but when Ann  _growled_  at her to stop, she couldn’t deny that it actually excited her. Ann didn’t do anything she didn’t like. She didn’t try to penetrate her or womanize her in any way, but the fingers between her legs were relentless, making her reach her peak over and over again as Ann whispered in her ear that she was hers, and hers alone. 

It wasn’t pretty or elegant. It wouldn’t necessarily be perceived as loving if anyone looked at them now, even though Anne didn’t tell Ann to stop, didn’t want her to stop either. Their kisses were all tongue and teeth, a mark was left between Anne’s breasts when Ann had managed to tug fabric down so she could suck and sink her teeth in the skin there. It was desperate, rough, with cries of pain and pleasure mixed but Anne never wanted to stop Ann. This was one thing she’d never done with another woman, had never allowed the roles to be reversed and she could see Ann needed it and maybe, she needed it to. To be claimed, completely taken by Ann, especially after Marianna’s act that had made her feel guilty for the second she didn’t act and had allowed it. It had made her feel torn, it had made her feel like a cheat and she wasn’t. As she let Ann rub her until she was sore, she knew that this woman with all her passion and love for her was the one she wanted.

After it was over, Ann lay on top of Anne and they held each other. Quietly, except for a pair of I love you’s whispered. They didn’t go down for dinner that evening, and neither of them regretted that.

* * *

The next day, Marianna was packing in the guest room and Anne was downstairs discussing some business matters with her father. Ann knew that she shouldn’t talk to Marianna, that she should just sit this out until she was gone, never to return, hopefully, but she  _couldn’t_. So, she made her way across the hall and went through all the pleasantries, until she simply couldn’t stand it anymore. She may not have been a Lister, but she lived with them and certainly, Anne had shown her a lot over the years. 

“I hope you had a nice time, here with Anne and me.” She started and Marianna smiled.

“Yes, I did. Spending time with Anne is always pleasant.” She answered, giving Ann a look the blonde didn’t appreciate.

“That it is. I am assuming you would desire to return sometime in the future?” She asked as she traced her finger over pattern in the wood at the end of the bed. 

“Of course. I don’t wish to lose Fred-Anne’s friendship.” And that just made Ann’s blood boil, that nickname right there. The one she knew was intimate, the one she saw at the top of all those letters Anne received. She could see the smirk on Marianna’s face, thinking that she had annoyed Ann, that she had won again with hurting her and diminishing her confidence. 

She looked up at Marianna, her eyes ice cold as she walked closer to Marianna, whose smirk disappeared off her face when Ann stood only a few inches away from her. “Then I would advise you to keep your hands and kisses to yourself in the future, Mrs.  _Lawton_.” She spoke, her voice steady and hard. “Because if you don’t, and you inflict yourself upon  _my_ wife again, in such a manner than that which I had to witness yesterday, I will make sure any attempt on your part to come here, even for tea, will be in vain. Do we understand each other?” She asked her and Marianna opened her mouth to reply but closed it and just nodded. “Do not kid yourself, Mrs. Lawton. Whatever fantasy you have of a life with  _my_  wife will remain just that. A fantasy.” She told her in a low and dangerous voice. “Have a pleasant journey, give my best to Mr. Lawton.” She finally said.

She wouldn’t stop her wife’s correspondence with Marianna, because that wasn’t her place and cutting her wife off wasn’t something she desired to do anyway. She didn’t want to be that kind of wife, but anything other than that, she’d prevent if Marianna didn’t shape up. She was  _done_  with feeling insecure and being upset. She wanted to live in peace and quiet with the woman she loved, without that  _snake_  around. 

Marianna looked quite pale as Ann turned to leave the room, and Anne who had come up to their bedroom after her conversation with her father was over, greeted Ann with a teasing smile. “Well, well - if there was one thing I didn’t expect to overhear…” she teased and when Ann faltered and blushed and tried to apologize, all she got was a kiss and  _a kiss_  up against the door, during which Ann held little back. She considered it a send-off present for Marianna, to remind the other woman just who Anne loved and desired, and it sure wasn’t her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your own prompts in the comments!


End file.
